Some New Tricks
This is the fifth episode of the Kindergarten RolePlay Series. Episode A hooded figure walks into a room. They search around the room for something particular. They then see Emerald's mirror. They grab the mirror and throw it to the ground, there it shatters. Emerald's Gem levitates off the ground and Emerald emerges. Emerald: What? W-where am? Who are you!? I demand to know! The figure teleports away. Emerald: How odd.. Who was that? It seems I may not know, however, I am extremely grateful. Finally, freedom. I can get the revenge I've been starving for! It seems I have a golden opportunity! Emerald steps on a warp pad. She teleports away. She's warps to the Earth. To a beach, more specifically. She looks around and hears a loud screaming noise. She turns around the see Jet battling a four Gem fusion. Jet: You've made a huge mistake battling me! Jet grab's the fusions legs and throws them in the air. Jet swings his arms and spikes come from within his flesh and fires outwards towards the fusion. Headshot. The fusion poofs immediately. Four Gems split apart and fall on the ground. Jet grabs the unlucky Gems and throw them in his mouth. He looks around and sees Emerald. Jet: Huh? You? What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy. Emerald: Doing what exactly? Jet: Eating! And if you don't leave soon, I'll make a meal of you! Emerald: Oh, Jet, dear. I have come hear for that exact reason. You seem awfully hungry and I have came hear to let you eat more. Quartz and those evil Gems need to be punished for what they did. They sealed me away and completely left you hear. They don't seem to care about you, so why should you care about them? Jet: What are you saying? Emerald: Come with me. Come home. Homeworld has billions upon billions of Gems, weak Gems. Ready to be eaten. As long as we take over that measly planet you can have all the Gems you want! Jet: Hmm.. You're right. We need revenge! Emerald: Work with me and we will make Quartz and her students pay! We will make all of Homeworld pay! Jet: Yes.. YES! Emerald: So, here's what we're gonna do. The scene skips to the next day. Quartz is worried. Suddenly, Jet and Emerald warp in. Quartz sees Emerald. She summons her halberd. Quartz: Emerald?! How did you escape! Emerald: Quartz, dear, the truth is I have no idea. Just some helpful Gem, that's all. Quartz notices Jet. Quartz: Oh my.. Jet, please, do listen to me. Do not work with her, she is evil! We care for you here, she doesn't. I know not what she promised you but I can assure you she is lying! She wants this planet for herself! Jet: Lies! I wont listen to you! I won't listen to any of you! Only my Mistress, Emerald. Emerald: Oh, Jet, you are too kind. Now, Jet. How about we do our thing? Jet: Happy to. Jet holds out two hands and Emerald spins onto them and her Gem starts to glow. Jet's two Gemstones glow as well and light surrounds them. Quartz: Oh, stars! The light fades away revealing Seraphinite, a 12 armed beast. They are mostly black, but have sharp dark green stripes with dots of white here and there. They have two mouths, one under their head. Seraphinite has Emerald's voice, dominantly. Seraphinite: Now you'll feel my wrath! Quartz: Oh, my.. Seraphinite: Prepare, Quartz, for your demise! Seraphinite opens their second mouth and summons a black and green fireball and fires it toward Quartz. Quartz spins and swings her halberd toward the fireball and it hits it. The fireball's energy goes through the halberd and Quartz directs the energy out of the halberd toward the deadly fusion. Seraphinite gets hit. Seraphinite: You will pay for that! Seraphinite opens their second mouth and spits flame out like a flame thrower directing to Quartz and she blocks it using her halberd. Sard and Textite hear loud screaming and yelling and run towards the noise. To their surprise, they see a large black and green beast spitting fire out of their mouth towards Quartz. Textite: What the heck is that thing?! Sard: Quartz! Are you okay?! Quartz: Sard, Textite! Run! Get out of here for your own safety! Sard and Textite run behind a pillar, breathing heavily. Sard: We gotta save Quartz! Textite: Yeah... No duh. But how? Sard: Fusion. Textite: Huh? Sard: We need to fuse to fight this beast! Textite: Yeah, you are right. Sard backs away from Textite. They behind dancing. Textite wraps his hands around his chest and starts spinning towards Sard. Sard takes a step and spins toward Textite. Textite grabs Sard's hand and twirls him and bends him towards the ground and then throws Sard into the air. Sard falls down, spinning, right into Textite and they then merge. Light surrounds the two briefly and then fades away revealing Mozambique Garnet. With four hands, he summons a sword and a spear cross them together. They make a bow with a blade at the end of the upper and lower limb of the bow. Mozambique Garnet steps away from the pillar, revealing himself to Seraphinite. Mozambique Garnet pulls back the bow and fires at Seraphinite's head. The arrow shoots itself off and splits into three bladed arrows and strikes Seraphinite's head. Seraphinite: What? What was that?! Seraphinite notices Mozambique Garnet and smiles. Seraphinite: Another victim! Mozambique Garnet: I am no victim, beast. I am your shatterer! Mozambique Garnet jumps into the air onto Seraphinite's back. Using her bladed bow, she stabs Seraphinite. Seraphinite: AHH! You will pay for that! Seraphinite's back is torn apart by large spikes surging outwards. Mozambique Garnet jumps into the air and lands on Seraphinite's head and stabs them again. This time, letting the blade slide down her entire face until Mozambique Garnet jumps off. Seraphinite: GURRRAWWW! While in the air, Mozambique Garnet fires multible arrows towards Seraphinite. Seraphinite: AHHHHURAGH! I.. WILL.. BREAK YOU! Quartz takes the advantage Mozambique Garnet has given her and points her halberd towards Seraphinite. From the bottom of the halberd, water gently flows upwards onto the blade. At the tip, it freezes and Quartz fires iced spikes towards them. The spikes penetrate all around Seraphinite. Seraphinite: NOOOOUAHHHH! AGGH! Quartz fires again, and so does Mozambique Garnet. Quartz leaps into the air and stabs Seraphinite's head. Ice forms and surrounds her entire head and neck and eventually freezes all of it. Mozambique Garnet pulls back her bow and fires. Two lit blades are fired, and the light changes into Sard and Textite's appearance, holding hands and eventually spin together to create a larger, drill like arrow riddled with spikes. Quartz pulls out her halberd and jumps down. The magnificent arrow strikes Seraphinite's head and breaks it apart. Light surrounds the huge beast and they defuse. Instead of Emerald and Beast Jet appearing, three figures appear from the light. One is Emerald, the other two.. Bloodstone and Agate. Fluroite, who hid behind a pillar during the fight, runs out toward Agate. She kisses Agate. Agate: Heh. Fluroite: You are back! Quartz can you believe this? This is a miracle! Fluroite squeezes Agate. Agate: Ow, ow, ow, ow! Fluroite drops Agate. Fluroite: Oh, sorry! Mozambique Garnet walks towards Bloodstone and helps him up. Bloodstone: Thank you.. You..? Mozambique Garnet spins and defuses into Textite and Sard. Textite: No problem. Agate slowly stands up and looks at Quartz. Agate: Did you have to use the ice? That stuff hurts! Quartz smiles and Agate laughs. . Emerald stands up and looks at the Gems. Emerald: Heh, hey everybody. Bloodstone, Agate, Quartz, Sard, Textite, and Fluroite surrounds the worried green Gem. Emerald: There seems to be a misunderstanding.. Bloodstone: The only misunderstanding is the fact we didn't shatter you before! Agate: Shall I do the honor? Bloodstone: Be my guest. Agate jumps in the air and slams Emerald, poofing her. Quartz grabs the Gemstone and bubbles her. Quartz: This will be kept at my palace, where it will be securely guarded. Agate looks at Quartz. Agate: Quartz, look. I'm really sorry for what Jet did. I swear to the Diamonds that Jet got carried away and Bloodstone and I couldn't stop him. Bloodstone: Quartz, we did everything in our power to stop Jet. Quartz: Worry not! It is fine! I am thankful that we were able to defuse you three. Agate: Yeah, me too. OW! Agate drops to the ground. Quartz and Bloodstone run over to him. Quartz: Agate, oh my.. Are you okay? Agate: m-my.. g-gem-gemstone..gemstone.. Agate looks at his hands, he sees his fingers grow longer and longer and longer. His other arm becomes extremely small and an eye appears on the palm. Agate: Welps, that ain't NO rights, now is it QUARTZ?!?! M'i erus ll'i eb enif. On melborp, on melborp ereh. M'i yrgnuh, uoy? Quartz looks at Agate's Gemstone. It has a crack in it. Quartz: His Gemstone, it's cracked. Bloodstone, let me see yours. Quartz notices a large crack in Bloodstone's as well. Agate's legs slowly merge together into one large, ten toed leg and he grows two heads, both with one eye in the center. Agate: Aw, snap. Quartz gently places her fingers onto Agate and liquids flow from her arm onto her fingers and go into the cracks of Agate's Gemstone. His Gemstone then seals together, his abnormalities go away. She then does the same to Bloodstone. Agate: Thank you! I felt like I was gonna- Wait, what did you just do? Quartz: I healed you. Agate: And exactly how long did you have this ability? Quartz: Since I was first created by the Great Diamonds. Agate: You didn't do this before? Like ever? We kinda could've used this earlier! Bloodstone: Agate, should we teach Quartz a lesson? Agate: Absolutely. Bloodstone lays out his hand and Agate grabs it. Agate: Prepare.. Bloodstone: To be.. Light surrounds the two, revealing Jet. Jet: PUNISHED! Jet playfully chases Quartz around the palace. Episode Ends. Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes